L'amitié a plusieurs visages
by Yu-B
Summary: Russia aimerait bien avoir des amis. Mais ce n'est pas aisé quand on terrifie simplement en disant bonjour.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout le monde! Comme promis, voici la deuxième fic (histoire de prouver que je suis bien "de retour", j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter...enfin)! Cette fois-ci elle est sur deux personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement dans Hetalia: il s'agit de Russia et Lithuania**. **Ce one-shot est en deux parties: la première est selon le point de vue de Russia et la seconde selon le point de vue de Toris. **

**En ce qui concerne cette première partie, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour arriver à ce résultat (et encore je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite). Je voulais donner l'impression que Russia ... "déprime" (sans l'aide de Biélorussie, trop fort!) mais vu le personnage c'est assez difficile. Il est paradoxal: un côté candide et rêveur et un autre côté sadique et cruel. Difficile de tout assembler. Enfin, j'espère y être parvenue. On verra bien!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture (oui l'histoire originale appartient toujours à monsieur le super mangaka créateur d'Hetalia, si il y a une vente aux enchères j'y participerai).**

* * *

Il n'aimait pas le grand hiver, il n'aimait pas la neige, il n'aimait pas le froid. Quelque part, il n'aimait pas être Russia. Il aurait aimé être la nation d'un pays du sud, au chaud. Il aurait aimé être au bord de l'eau cristalline, avec de grandes plages aussi dorées que ses chers tournesols.

Ivan Braginski regardait une fois de plus la neige tomber. C'était violent aujourd'hui. Même en collant son nez contre la vitre on ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait dehors, c'était blanc. C'était vide. Comme son monde.

Le monde de Russia était semblable au grand hiver, il était mort. Vide de toute âme charitable, et même de souvenir joyeux.

Certes son enfance avait été particulièrement difficile, mais ça n'excusait en rien son manque d'affinité avec ses voisins européens. Russia n'avait tout simplement pas appris à lâcher du leste, et on lui avait tellement cherché des noises qu'il avait fini par être toujours sur ses gardes, même lorsqu'il était le maître incontesté d'une grande partie de la planète. Même lorsque les autres nations le regardaient avec des mines inquiètes, effrayées et soumises, il était sur ses gardes. Le danger venait de n'importe où. Le vent soufflait de partout. Seules ses sœurs savaient le rendre un peu moins méfiant. Ses rares souvenirs heureux, il les partageait avec elles. Après tout ils avaient grandis ensemble. Ils étaient une famille. Comme il aurait voulu les protéger de ce monde sinistre, à jamais. Comme il aurait aimé les garder sous sa coupe pour qu'elles ne connaissent pas la douleur que le devoir de nation apportait au fil des siècles qui passaient. Comme il se sentait seul.

À la fin de son dernier règne, tout le monde était parti. Biélorussie était revenue un temps, puis elle l'avait quitté à son tour. Elle aussi devait avancer, c'était son rôle de nation. Maintenant la grande maison de Russia semblait si vide. Trop silencieuse, trop calme… trop seul.

Russia avait plusieurs obsessions dans la vie : la vodka, échapper à l'union que lui réclamait Biélorussie, les tournesols et se faire des amis. Autant il parvenait à satisfaire les trois premières, autant la dernière lui était presque impossible à réaliser pour lui. Et pourtant comme il désirait ne plus être seul! Il en avait rêvé de ces amis encore inconnus qui l'écouteraient avec plaisir, le regarderaient sans suspicion et pourraient rire avec lui sans craindre de le mettre en colère. Oui, il était colérique. Et ça rendait tout le monde nerveux avec lui, à l'exception de ses sœurs, comme toujours. Mais chacun avait ses défauts, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter les siens? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si différent des autres pays? Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal…tout simplement.

Les yeux violets fixaient encore la neige…le vent soufflait fort.

* * *

_Que serait le monde avec des amis?_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi quelque part? Est-ce que quelqu'un pense à Russia? Non. Evidemment que non. Qui penserait à moi? _

_Je veux des amis. Mais comment faire? La dernière fois que j'ai proposé à Veneziano de me rejoindre il s'est caché derrière Ludwig en pleurant. Et ce n'est pas mieux avec Francis, il m'en veut toujours pour Napoléon. Mais avais-je le choix? Personne n'a le droit de s'attaquer à Russia sans en subir les conséquences. Wang Yao refuse même de me parler. Peut-être que si je lui demandais déguisé en panda il accepterait de devenir mon ami. Da…je le ferais signer un contrat exclusif et après il serait tout à moi. Mon ami…_

_Et mes anciens colocataires? Est-ce qu'il leur arrive de penser à moi, autrement qu'en monstre? Le minuscule Ravis, et Eduard qui m'énerve tant à être si calme… et Toris. Il m'avait promis d'être mon ami avant, mais on dirait qu'il a oublié. Il ne veut plus maintenant. Il ne m'apporte même plus de tournesols… même les animaux refusent mon amitié…_

_Quel est le problème? Il fait trop froid chez moi? Mais pourtant notre été est magnifique…_

_Peut-être que je pourrais les forcer. Après tout j'ai bien réussi une première fois à les avoir sous ma domination, je pourrais recommencer. Je les inviterai tous chez moi et nous pourrions rester tous ensemble ici. À regarder la neige tomber en hiver, et à rêver de soleil. Tout le monde serait heureux chez moi, il y a tout ce qu'il faut: des couvertures, de la vodka… quand aux récalcitrants je pourrai toujours les dompter. Les meilleures résolutions flanchent toujours face à la douleur physique, j'en sais quelque chose. _

_Oui. Je pourrais très bien faire ça. Et après nous serions tous heureux. _

_Pour Alfred, le problème pourrait être réglé aisément, après tout, son bouclier magique n'a jamais été construit. En un clic je pourrais le rayer de la carte et alors nous serions enfin tranquilles chez moi. _

_Tous heureux. _

_Heureux. _

_Mes amis à moi…_

_J'ai froid. Je vais mettre mes gants. C'est tellement silencieux ici… où ai-je rangé mes gants déjà? Tiens! La chaussure que je cherchais hier, pourquoi est-elle dans le tiroir à nappes? Trop silencieux… et si j'appelais Ukraine et Biélorussie pour qu'elles viennent dîner ici ce soir?…_

_Il neige encore… on ne voit vraiment rien… je n'aime vraiment pas la neige… ni le froid…ni l'hiver… je me sens seul…_

_Ah! Je savais bien que j'avais laissé mes gants dans le bain…ah! On gèle ici, j'ai oublié de fermé la fenêtre… l'eau de la baignoire a gelée…_

* * *

Tout en montant le chauffage à fond, Russia laissait ses pensées enfantines et sadiques fuser dans son esprit, il neigeait toujours. Et Ivan Braginski se posait toujours la même question depuis plusieurs siècles.

* * *

_ Est-ce que je compte pour quelqu'un sur cette Terre?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la deuxième partie... ah; pour ceux qui se demande. Oui l'humour indiqué se trouve bien dans cette partie. **

**Bonne fin de lecture!**

* * *

Oh non! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait! Russia allait le tuer sur place quand il allait découvrir ça!

Toris Laurinaitis tremblait comme une feuille. Il l'avait encore fait, à croire que tous les vases se trouvant à moins d'un kilomètre de lui désiraient se briser. Et bien sûr Russia se faisait chaque fois une joie de le punir. Son dos s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et dire qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette demeure depuis plusieurs années. Et évidemment c'est après toutes ces années d'absence qu'il trouvait le moyen de casser un des vases de la grande et terrifiante nation. La première connerie à faire il l'avait faite. Ça tenait de la malédiction divine à ce stade là. Ou alors c'était la malédiction russe…

- Gloups! Vite! Il n'y a pas de la colle dans le coin?

- _Niet_.

- Aaaah! Russia! Je… -les yeux violets se baissaient déjà vers le cadavre du vase-…ne faisais que casser, euh! Passer!…passer… _Mea culpa_! _Mea culpa_! Pardon! - La Lituanie se recroquevillait déjà sur elle. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme attendait le coup de robinet qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

La douce (trop douce) voix de Russia le fit rouvrir les yeux, un sursis?

- Depuis quand parles-tu latin Toris? - le géant se baissa et commença à rassembler calmement les morceaux brisés dans ses mains gantées.

- _Oh mon dieu! America l'a livré en pâture à ses amis extraterrestres qui lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau! Cet homme n'est pas Ivan Braginski! _- pour un peu Toris avait envie d'attraper l'inconnu par l'écharpe et de lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait du vrai Russia, mais son instinct lui conseilla de ne pas tirer le diable par la queue. Visiblement son ancien tortionnaire était de très très bonne humeur, mieux valait en profiter et faire profil bas.

Le grand russe s'était déjà relevé et fixait de son regard rêveur le petit brun devant lui, s'amusant de son air paniqué: « Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici? Une soudaine lubie dans la casse de vases chers? ».

- _Ah! Ça c'est Russia! Je le reconnais bien là, avec cette aura sinistre et…aaah! Mais pourquoi je m'en réjouis moi! _

Le jeune homme sentait déjà ses jambes flancher, il prit son courage à deux mains et osa s'éloigner quelques secondes du maître des lieux pour aller chercher la raison de sa visite: « Je… avec les derniers hivers nous n'avions plus de pousses prometteuses, mais cette année les champs sont devenus magnifiques, et comme votre anniversaire est dans quelques jours je me suis permis de venir vous les offrir un peu en avance. Cette fois ils ne sont pas coupés, j'ai gardé leur racine et je les ai replantés, ils devraient tenir un peu plus longtemps…Russia? ». S'arrêtant dans son discours, l'énorme pot de tournesols dans les bras, il réalisa que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus. Le regard violet fixé sur les immenses fleurs ressemblant à des soleils.

C'est vrai que Toris pensait chaque année à lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une carte pour son anniversaire et pour le nouvel an (était-ce du masochisme inconscient?). Bien sûr, il avait très vite réalisé que la Lituanie ne s'occupait plus de lui apporter des tournesols, fleurs qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais il s'était dit que c'était une vengeance personnelle de la part du jeune. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il revienne un jour avec ces si belles fleurs comme un petit chien, tout content de faire plaisir à son maître. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles, rendant l'autre nation encore plus nerveuse. Les sourires de Russia n'étaient jamais bienveillants. Il posa sa main sur la tête brune, ignorant les tremblements sous sa paume, et se mit à caresser les cheveux mi-longs de Toris.

- _Exactement comme un chien… _

- Vous…vous avez dit quelque chose Russia? _Pitié! Qu'il retire sa main avant de me broyer le cerveau!_

- Hum? _Niet. _Et si tu restais boire un verre avec moi, ton voyage a dû te fatiguer, installe-toi je m'occupe de tout. - retirant sa main, l'immense pays s'éloignait déjà vers la cuisine, laissant le jeune Toris tremblant et légèrement paranoïaque. Et s'il y avait du poison dans la vodka? Minute, Russia le laissait s'assoir tranquillement dans le salon sans le punir ou le laisser faire une quelconque tâche? Etrange…

Il s'assit donc, nerveux, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus sous domination russe depuis la chute de l'URSS mais Russia avait gardé l'habitude de lui donner des ordres. Autant à lui qu'aux deux autres pays voisins, Estonie et Lettonie. Mais là…ça virait à la quatrième dimension….

* * *

Tout à ses tortueuses pensées, Lithuania ne profita pas de voir son hôte préparer sagement du café (on pouvait bien s'abstenir de vodka une fois par an, ça ne tuait pas), un air de bienheureux sur le visage. Russia était content. Malgré la peur qu'il pouvait toujours lire dans le regard de Toris, il pouvait y deviner également un certain attachement (masochiste) mais un attachement quand même, du moins le pensait-il…

* * *

- Aaah! Euh… Russia, je peux vous emprunter votre téléphone quelques minutes…un appel urgent.

En se retournant, le géant fut surpris de voir un tel air épouvanté sur le visage de la petite nation, il hocha simplement la tête et continua de préparer son plateau, essayant de ne pas faire attention au faible craquement de son cœur. Son organe avait beau quitter sa poitrine de temps à autre, il n'était pas si insensible que ce que les autres pays voulaient le faire croire.

_- J'ai conclus trop hâtivement, Toris doit certainement me détester comme les autres…_

Une voix mi-effrayée, mi-exaspérée lui permit de savoir si quelqu'un s'inquiétait un tant soit peu pour lui dans ce monde si vaste…

- America! Rendez-nous le vrai Russia! Comment ça vous n'avez rien fait? Menteur! Votre double est bien trop aimable, c'est terrifiant! Ah…Vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien alors…mais…oui bien sûr mais… mais bien sûr que Russia nous convient très bien comme il est! Quoi! Maso vous-même!


End file.
